The Holy Faith
Background The Holy Faith is one of the largest and strongest religions in the known world, They have a strong religious apperance on the continent of Eredros. Their greatest temple is located on the western side of Elricsfall, in a large city named Cylia. From here the Lectus gives out orders and prayers to their followers. Their leader is the Lectus, a religious leader that leads the priesthood and is the face of the religion. The religion follow Cyril, the goddess of Life and Preservation. The Holy Faith have several organisations under them, the priesthood and sisters of life are the religious side of the organisation. To enter these branches you have to turn to a life of poverty and turn away from the life of rich and luxury. There also exist military branches such as The Holy Guard and the Golden Lances. History The Holy Faith was created in 1e 95 by several priests from an unknown ancient religion, they gathered in the city of Cylia where a temple was created to Cyril, the goddess of Life. The religion grew stronger with the years and soon it was the most influental religion on Eredros. Faith When a follower of The Holy Faith dies, his or hers soul goes to Solia, the realm of Helio, the god of the Sun and ruler over Solia and husband of Cyril. The life of a servant in THF is a poor and lonely one, the followers donate all their wealth and belognings to the church. There exists several minor saints in the holy faith, they are mostly unknown or lost to time of history. Some of the nine saints are assosciated with protection, resolve and other virtous beliefs. Some of these saints have unknown births and some were members of known groups such as Saint Silia, former member of The Hundred Ones, the grand companionship that led the defence of Terrum during AOD. Due to her death in 0e 44 during the war against Capril, The Nightmare of the Depths and one of the Zodiac Beasts. Her protection and guidance of the companionship granted her Sainthood after her death by the first lectus Petro Balsin, a former priest of the Elysian temples. Lectus The lectus is the leader of the faith and thus the most powerful person in the church and he leads the faith in material and spiritual matters. His cathedral is located in the holy city of Cylia where also the hall of saints is located. The current Lectus is Vinto II Mirielis, younger brother of Tyrell IV Mirielis, the High-lord of Eredria, there exists today three Arch-paladins. This gives The Holy Faith a strong base on Eredros and makes them one of the strongest and biggest religions on the known world. Secrets Behind the shadows there exists a being that controls the entire religion -a female named Pistil Elisar- one of the seven sisters and a strong sorcerer of the Divus school of magic. She leads the Lectus and the branches of the religion under her command and she only have connection to her sisters and the current lectus, Vinto II Mirielis. Category:Religion